


your touch, my comfort

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Series: soft wwii boyfriends [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Blue - Freeform, Blue Eyes, Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Captain America: The First Avenger, Color Blindness, Colors, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Name-Calling, Not Beta Read, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Hydra Bucky, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Slurs, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, liste ni'm gay, listen i love them............................................., rated for swearing n slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: Steven Rogers and James Barnes switch off the watch.





	your touch, my comfort

**Author's Note:**

> "apparently he was also colourblind  
> w his shitty luck he'd prolly have blue-blindness jalsjdflasdfj"

"Hey, Buck."

"Hmm?"

Steve sat down in the dirt next to the other man. "C'mon, get some rest. I'll take over."

Bucky grunted, moving over slightly as though he were going to get up, then stopped. "We don't get much alone time anymore," he whispered, just loud enough for Steve to hear him.

Steve chuckled. "Yeah, and we're not gonna for a while."

"So can we just . . ." He pursed his lips and looked up. "Y'know, just for a-"

"No," Steve smiled. "No, no. No. No way. You get way too loud."

"Aw, just a little?"

The blond shook his head. "Sorry, Buck. You can sit here with me if you want, though."

Bucky smiled. He leaned his head on Steve's shoulder. "Better than nothing."

Steve wrapped an arm around the brunet's shoulders and, after checking that the others were still asleep, kissed the top of his head. 

"I've missed this," Bucky said softly. He looked back up again. "I've missed you."

Steve put a hand to his cheek and kissed him gently on the lips. "I've missed you too." 

Bucky sighed, readjusting himself in his boyfriend's grip. "You might be a big, strong man now," he said, "but I'll always remember you as that scrappy little shit you were when we were kids."

"The scrappy little shit you fell head over heels for?"

"Yeah, that's the one." He reached over to take Steve's free hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

"And you're always gonna be the dumb jock who went after every girl he saw."

"And did his best to keep your scrawny ass outta trouble."

"And yet here I am."

"Hey, I said I did my best. I thought I'd brought all the stupid with me."

"Well, you left behind stupid Steve, stupid."

Bucky tried to keep his laughter quiet, eventually burying his face slightly in his boyfriend's chest. When his shoulders settled, he turned slightly, just staring Steve in the face and taking him in.

"Sorry, stupid," he said, almost dreamily.

"Your eyes," Steve murmured.

Bucky knit his brows. "What about my eyes?"

Steve smiled a bit. "They're blue."

Bucky tilted his head. "Yeah, I know. So are yours. What about it?"

"I've never seen them before."

"'Course y'have."

"No, not really. All my colours were fucked up. Especially blues." He took Bucky's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "They're beautiful."

Bucky grinned, kissing Steve brusquely. "What, are you some kinda queer?"

"Why, are you?"

"Maybe." He wrapped his arms around the blond's neck. 

"Well, then by God, I might be too."

"I can live with that."


End file.
